A burning heart
by Roozenboom
Summary: After the fight with the red dead Hiccup finds he is not able to live together with the vikings on Berk. They can't accept the dragons and he can't accept their stubbornes. And so he leaves. Will the lost son ever come back? Or will he find a new home far away?
1. Chapter 1

A red glow was visible in the east as though the sun was abouth to peak over the skyline but was not yet visible. This however was not the sun as the soft breeze brought with it the smell of smoke and the heat of a blazing fire. The roar of the fire was so loud that it spread multiple kilometers. But inside the center of the fire the screaming of men could be heard through the roaring fire. Dragons were roaring and growling. The sound of men fighting for their life mixed with the growling dragons and roaring fire. Inside the houses the woman and children were shivering with fear. Their husbands, fathers and brothers were figthing a life or death battle outside. They were afraid, not just for themselves but for their family too. Many would not return in the morning.

Inside a house were a woman and her son. The child was small and slender build just as his mother. The woman held him close to her chest, almost sheltering him with her own body. 'I am scared momy.' the boy wispered looking up at his mother with big brow eyes filled with fear.

'Don't be scared sweety everything will be alright.'

She softly started to sing as to calm down the boy:

_'Don't you dare look out you window_  
_Darling everything is on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_hold on to this lullaby_  
_even when music is gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_no one can hurt you now_  
_come morning light_  
_you and I'll be safe and sound_

She was still singing as an enormous fireball hit the house. And she was still protecting her son as the house collapsed burying them both.

The village was filled with cries of pain and despair the next morning as the chief burried the body of his death wife. Many had been lost. But one had survived. The small boy with the big brow eyes softly put a flower on his mother's death bed as a single tear ran down his face.

**Ten years later**

'Oh wow I did it. Oh I did it. This fixes everything. I brought down this mighty beast.' And as I put down his foot on the dragon it suddenly moved it paw and growled. Shrugging its leg pushing me of his paw. I fell a few steps back. Fear came up in mere seconds and grabbed me by my troat. I rashed my knife in front of me as a sort of protection, and slowly walked to the beast again. And as I looked at it's head the eye opened, revealing big green eyes with slithes as pupils. Looking a lot like a cat. The dragon softly coeed and I could see the fear in his eyes.

'I will kill you dragon. I am gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.. I'm a viking... I Am A VIKING.' The dragon softly coeed and looked at me. I could see the fear in his eyes. I raised my knife, ready to strike. But I couldn't let my gaze go off the dragon. And as I looked I saw acceptance in his eyes. He accepted he was going to die and he let his head drop to the ground. I kept my knife high but it was shaking in my hands.

_Come on Hiccup this is what you always wanted. To kill a dragon. This could solve everything. _I kept telling myself this. But... I couldn't do it. I could not kill this dragon. And before I really knew what I was doing I cut it loose. As the ropes fell lose the dragons eyes flung open. I tjumped up pushing me with my back against a rock. We looked at each other. Dragon and human shared a look and time seemed to stop. I had never felt anything like this. I was scared but not of him. I don't know why but I could see myself being reflected in his eyes.

The dragon roared and ran of leaving me behind. The only thing I could do was watch as it ran away and left me. And deep inside I felt sad, as though I had lost something just then. But I didn't yet know what I had lost and how this story would turn out.

* * *

**So yeah here it is. Should I continue? Please let me know what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The bonding

**Okay so I wanted to thank you for all the reviews and apologize abouth updating so late. I have been very busy lately but I will try to update as soon as possible.  
So I am making some time jumps through out this chapter because this is merily to get the story moving. Every now and then the story line doesn't really follow the movie anymore but that has a good reason so please just bear with me**

* * *

I don't know why I went back to search for that dragon. I had to be crazy. Or delusic. Or maybe both. But something deep inside of me made me go look for it. Was it the look in his eyes that still reminded me of myself? I don't know. I laughed bitterly. 'Seems like I don't know a whole lot lately maybe I am a bit of a viking.'

I had had my first day of Dragon Training today and it had been a nightmare. I had totally ruined everything and almost got myself killed by a gronckle. What kind of viking am I? I thought back to what Gobber had said: 'A dragon will alway, always go in for the kill.' And it had made me think. Why didn't the nightfury. Why didn't it immediatly kill me after I had cut it loose. I would not have had any change. I was defenseless. I shivered yes I was defenitely crazy for wanting to find him again.

I sighed. Yeah I was so totally crazy for running around the forest like this. This dragon could have flown far away by now. It's not like it had any reason to stick around. Though somewhere inside me I felt it was close. I walked through a rock formation and found myself at the edge of a large chasm. I looked around. It was a beautiful place. A huge lage was sparkling in the late afternoon sun. I sighed again.

'Wel this was stupid.' And as I turned around to leave something caught my eyes. Scales. Dragonscales to be precise. As I knelt down to take a closer look the dragon suddenly flased by. Shocked I lost my ground and fell onto my back. The dragon tried climbing the rocks but when it didn't work out it turned around and flew down. Something bothered me about that flight down but I couldn't quit put my finger on it. After a few seconds my curiosity got the better of me and I jumped on a lower ledge to get a better look at it. I quickly took my notebook and made a drawing of the dragon. Though something bothered me about it's tail.

As I was watching I - of course - dropped my pencil. The dragon looked up and I looked back and once our eyes met I felt it again something tugging at my mind. I felt a connection with this dragon and it was something I had never felt before.

...

The days after that I kept returning. It took all of my courage but then I brought him a fish. I still didn't know why it didn't just fly away. He was at great risk so close to the village. I could have easily told the other villagers where he was but I didn't want anyone to hurt it. It was strange and I wondered a great lot about it. Why didn't I want anyone to hurt it? It wasn't really viking like to think about a dragon like that.

I stepped carefully out into the open, searching for the dragon. I couldn't find it though and I felt disappointment flood through me. I had come to enjoy our little time together, watching and studying the dragon.

Suddenly I heard a loud growl behind me. The dragon looked angry at me and then turned it's attention to my belt. Wait my belt. What did I have on my belt. My knife! Of course it had to be my knife. I took it out of my belt dropped it on the ground an kicked it away with my foot. As soon as the knife was gone the dragon changed completely. He looked at me with more intelligence in his eyes that I had anticipated. I held the fish out to him. He carefully approached me till he was close enough to open it's mouth and show it's Toothless jaw.

'Huh.. Toothless. I could have sworn you had teeth.' Before I had even finished my sentence the dragon retracted it's teeth and grabbed the fish out of my hand happily eating it. It approached me again and I couldn't help myself to back down. After all I had always been raised with the idea that dragons were horrible monsters. As I fel with my back against a rock - man that's such a deja-vu - The dragon barfed up half a fish. I looked at it and saw the look it was giving me. From the fish to me to the fish and it slowly gulped. Oh no it was not expecting me to eat it right?! Okay so it was expecting me to eat it. _Come on Hiccup man up and take a bite. _I took a deep breath and bit a piece of the fish. It tasted horrible and I had to really make an effort not to barf it right out again. But I did it and I saw as the dragon watched me. It - he seemed happy. I felt happy too as though he had passed his happines onto me. I smiled. And the dragon tried smiling back. It looked totally awquard and I couldn't help myself but smile. This was our first contact and though he still didn't totally trust me this was a start.

...

I kept returning after that and even though Toothless - as I had named the dragon by now - didn't seem to be to happy about it at first, we became closer. I learned that he was indeed very intelligent and curious. He saw me drawing one day and immediatly tried it himself.

But that wasn't the only thing I had been doing. I had finally figured out why Toothless didn't just fly away. It was because of his tail. When I shot him down I must have damaged part of it and now he couldn't fly anymore. I felt really guilty about this and so I was trying to make him a new tail. The first try - well let's just say that didn't go as I had planned it. I needed something to keep his tail open and to change the position it was second trie wasn't much either but everytime something went wrong I could work on it. I had made him a saddle and after finally getting it on - that dragon is so stubborn - I found a way to make a pedal on the sadlle. I if changed the position of the pedal his tail position would change.

After several testflights I finally found the courage to take it some further and so we zipped into the sky and flew towards the sea. This was my first real flight as all the others had been inside of the chasm. I had never before in my life felt so alive. We zoomed over the trees and dived down towards the water. It was as if I didn't have to say anything. Toothless knew what I wanted and he responded to that. We dived down and leveled out just above the water. The salty air was stroking my face and I enjoyed every minute of it. This was amazing. I patted Toothless on his head. 'You are amazing bud.' Toothless was apparently also happy and showed that by shooting a plasma shot in front of us and burning my face. It didn't matter though because I felt as happy as he was.

'everything we know about you guys is wrong.' I said as I pat his head. 'Come on bud let's go back.'

...

Everything had been going great. With everything I had learned I could protect the dragons in the arena. If I 'defeated' them the others wouldn't hurt them but I had forgotten what the prize was. I had to kill a nightmare in front of the whole village. I sighed I couldn't just leave. I had to show them that dragons were different than what we thought of them. I had to speak up and finally do what I thought was right. It was time I started to be true abouth myself. I was going to show them that even a monstrous nightmare could be trained with patience.

I walked into the arena and picked a small knife from the wapons. I was not able to lit any of the other weapons anyway and second I didn't need any weapon for what I was going to do. The cage was opened and the enormous beast came out of it's cage wrapped in flames. It looked at me but I did not see a wild beast as many others would see. No I saw an animal that had been hurt and locked up and that was only trying to defend himself. It wanted it's freedom back and we were in the way. I heard the mumbling of the croud that grew louder once I dropped my knife on the ground an kicked it away. I slowly walked towards the dragon showing the palms of my hand. In this way I showed that I was not gonna hurt him. I saw in his eyes that he was watching me carefully but he was not planning on attacking me. Not right now.

'They are not the monsters we see them for.' I said raising my voice. A mumble went through the crowd. Okay so this was going fine. I prepared myself for the first contact with the dragon but the moment was ruined by my father storming in. The dragon saw it as an attack and immediatly lost every ounce of trust it might have had. It roared and attacked. I tried escaping but the dragon seemed to block me everytime I was close to the entrance. I did not want to die this way. Then I heard an familliar sound and my heart stopped. Toothles. Toothless blew out the bars over the arena and jumped down. He saw the nightmare and how it was attacking me and did not think about it a second before he attacked. He was stronger I soon saw but still my heart ached for my friend. With every scratche he recieved his changes of getting out of here alive were getting slimmer. Toothless was now driving the other dragon away and it fled through the hole he had made. He happilly ran towards my but his happines died down once he saw my fear. He defensively growled an looked around for further immediate danger. 'Toothless you have to leave right now.' I tried to make him go but he wouldn't. He wouldn't leave me behind when I was scared and possibly in danger. And because of my faillure I had to watch how the villagers pinned him down to the ground. I had to watch as fear spread through his eyes once he saw that I could not help him.

...

Okay so I was definetely doing crazy things again. Taking the dragons from the training arena but I had to save Toothless. I couldn't just let them hurt my friend. It was my fault that he had been captured in the beginning. If I had not been so stupid everything would have been alright. The villagers wouldn't ever have found the dragons nest without a dragon to lead them. If they broke open that nest and the red death - as I had named the huge dragon - would come out hell would brake loose. Of course I was worried abouth the village people and even my father but that was not anything I could do something abouth right now.

Once we reached the island hell had already broken loose. The villagers were fleeing to the other side of the island but stopped once they saw us flying by. 'We have to find Toothless.' I yelled at Astrid. I was not sure if she had heard me and I din't really bother me right now. I flew around searching for the ships. Toothless had to be on one of them but I couldn't see them right now. Then something caught my eye. A mast was sticking right up out of the sea of flames. I steered the dragon towards what was left of the ships. 'Take her over Astrid I'm going to Toothless. Go help the others.' I jumped off and looked back up at Astrid. She nodded and took of with her dragon.

...

I woke up in my bed with a shock. Wait what was I doing here. With a shock all the memorie's came back. Fear crept through my troath. Toothless. We had been falling. Were was he now. I had to find him. He had to be alive. I just couldn't think anything else or I would break down. I swept my blancked of, jumped out of bed and landed flat on my face on the floor. 'What the..' Something felt definately wrong with my legs or wel just leg. I was a bit scared but I had to take a look so I pushed myself up untill I was sitting on my knees. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst. I stood up with support from my bed. My left leg felt so wobly! I looked down and saw a normal right leg, I scared turned my gaze left. My leg was still there. Or wel at least a part was. Just beneath my knee a wooden block surrounded what was left of my under leg. The rest had been replaced by metal.

I was shocked even though I had prepared myself for it this was way to weird. To wake up and miss a leg. I shook my head. That was not important right now. I had to find Toothless. I hopped down the stairs trying my hardest not to fall. I did however fall once I got down the stairs but was caught by two big hands. I looked up ' Dad?'

'Hiccup I am so glad you are awake.'  
'Dad uhm dad what are you doing here?' I almost slapped myself in the head. Of course he was here, he lived here. 'What - what happened? Where is Toothless?' I asked. I had to know. 'We took you home after you had defeated the dragon. I am so proud of you son. You did amazing. As for the dragons we wanted to wait till you were awake and then you would get the honour of killing the nightfury.' I was shocked. 'Why would I want to kill Toothless. He is my FRIEND.' I screamed back. 'Don't act so strange Hiccup. He is a dragon. A monster. They killed hundreds of us.'

'And we killed thousands of them. They are only defending themselves.' I screamed. My fathers face turned red. 'I will see you tomorrow Hiccup. Once you have made up your mind I am certain you will see what great of an honour it is.' 'Dad for once in your life would you just listen to me!' I screamed and grabbed my fathers arm to stop him from leaving. And at that moment he did something I had never expected him to do. He hit me in the face. He hit me so hard that I fell down on the ground. I looked up at him and couldn't see my father. All I saw was this man that had never truly taken care of me. That had always looked at me as though I was a dissapointment. And at that moment I decided to leave. I decided to take Toothless with me and leave. Nothing was keeping me here anymore.

That evening I crept towards the arena and freed Toothless out of his cage and we flew away under the cover of the night. I did not turn back as we flew away. Berk was no longer my home and there was no point in looking back.

...

_They were flying up. Fear crept up through his throat. They were not gonna make it. Toothless's tail was too burned they could not steer. All hope of saving it failled as the tail of the huge dragon came in like a rock. He tried to steer even though he knew it was hopeles. 'No Toothless no!' They crashed into the tail and the last thing he could see was Toothless next to him while they were failling to their death. _

'No Toothless!' I shot up immediatly wide awake. My heart was drumming in my throat. Toothless who had been asleep till this point jumped up growling looking for the danger. I sighed and felt relieve flow through me, it had only been a dream.

'It's okay bud. S-soryy I woke you up. You can go back to sleep now.' I sighed and laid down again. This dream had been hunting me for a few days now.

Toothless softly coeed, he could feel his rider was not feeling well.

I turned around trying to find some more comftorble sleeping position when I heard some scraping and suddenly felt the warm but firm body of Toothless against my back. I rolled over and looked straight into Toothless's eyes. He softly coeed and wrapped his wings around me. I was a bit shocked by this gesture but his warmt felt so good and I was so tired. I had not been able to sleep to good since I had left. I rolled myself up and fell asleep. The dream did not return that night as I had never felt so safe as that night being protected by my friend.

...

The next morning I woke up still tucked under one wing. I was lying against Toothless's soft and warm belly. He had been asleep but woke up once I stirred. He waited for me to stand up before doing so himself. And once again I couldn't help but wonder. Toothless was so kind. He really was my best friend. The only true friend I had ever had actually.

'So bud, let's go find us both some breakfast.' Toothless started bouncing up and down around the cave clearly happy to be able to do something. He grabbed me by my shirt before tossing me on his back and bouncing of outside.

'Woah easy there we really have to work on your patience buddy.' But I couldn't help but smile. It was great riding on Toothless and I don't think I would ever get bored. I clicked my feet, or wel foot and what I called a foot now, in place in the sadle. I felt Toothless tailfin respond slightly to it and we took of. We quickly zipped up until we were above the treeline. I leveled Toothless out and just enjoyed the flight. I loved the feeling of the wind gently stroking my face. I could feel the wamth of spring in the breeze. As we flew to the sea the wind grew stronger and colder. My hair was going everywhere and it made it hard to see anything at all. I really had to think up something for that. I sighed and tried to keep my hair out of my face when Toothless ever so slightly changed his angle, making sure my hair was perfectly blowing out of my face.

'Thanks Bud. Now let's go get breakfast.'

Toothless started flapping his wings and picking up the pace. With every change he made into his flying position - were it up or down - I responded almost automatically by changing his tail. It was as if we were not just rider and dragon but as if we were one. I just new what he was planning to do and he knew he could trust me to make sure his tail was in the proper position. It was a level of trust that I had never had before in my life. Toothless was amazing.

* * *

**And that was it! Thanks again for all the reviews. Please review and thell me what you think about it.**

* * *

**so here it is. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I would never have updated on such a short notage. LOVE YOU ALL ˆˆ**

**This chapter does already give a few hints abouth what is going to happen. And for the people that are worrying I might put a bit romance in this story but it will only be to move the plot forward it will definetly not be the plot itself. So anyway please review and tell me what you guys think I am always open to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting

**Hey you guys. This is just a bit of a short chapter but it was nescessary for my plot. I will just keep my rambling for after the story so you can go and read the chapter. So just a heads up you could say he has been away from berk for 1 maybe 2 weeks. **

* * *

I smiled as I pulled the needle through the last part of leather. I smilled as I looked at my handy work. My father had never really liked my work. Real vikings didn't do sewing but I had always thought that was a little bit short sighted of him. I turned my newly crafted helmet around. I was happy with it. Sure it wouldn't win a beauty price but I could always make some adjustments. Toothless came up to me and sniffed at the helmet. I laughed. 'Now I'm protected whenever you fire one of your happy plasmashots.' I laughed at his innocent face. 'Ow you know what I am talking about. Don't go act so innocent.' I patted him on his head and he softly purred. I held up the helmet. 'So wha about we test it hey bud?' Toothless jumped up and started bounching around excited. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and started pulling me out of the cave. 'You know once I get the whole armor done you won't be able to do that as easy anymore.' Toothless didn't answer but kept pulling me until we exited the cave.

We had been in this cave for a few days now. It was only a few islands further than Berk and exept the dragons and other animals that live here no one was really living around here. We would have to travel further eventually but I had not yet found the courage to go further than this island. If I took Toothless out on a flight I could still see Berk and it was comforting in a strange way. It was so strange. I had never really left the island and even though I did not have many happy memories of that place it was the only place I had known for my entire life. It was hard leaving that behind. And I might be a bit scared. The world had never been any bigger than the small island of berk. Now it turned out to be a lot bigger. Of course we had meetings with other clan's but I had never even imagined the world to be this big. If I was flying Toothless and we were above the clouds the world seemed to stretch on for eternity. It made me feel small and vulnerable.

Toothless yanked me out of my sad thoughts as he almost pulled me on his back. 'Okay bud take it easy I am coming.' I hopped on his back and we quicky took off. As we flew I wondered about Toothless's impatience. Could it be that he was annoyed that he always had to wait for me to be able to fly. When he still had his whole tail he could fly whenever he wanted for how long he wanted. Maybe that's what bothered him and I immediatly planned in an extra flight for this evening.

I leveled Toothless out and grabbed my new helmet. I put it on. Ow yeah this was way better. With the helmet on my hair wasn't going all over the place and that was way better because I couldn't see a thing when my hair was in my eyes. I had made the eyeholes just big enough for me to be able to look around and even though it took a bit of getting used to I soon prefered the helmet over nothing. So now for the ultimate tes. 'Toothless plasma shot!' Toothless shot one of his plasma shots right in front of me. I closed my eyes so they wouldn't get burned for sure but I didn't feel a thing on my face. I did however feel the heat on the rest of my body but I was still working on that part. I laughed as I patted Toothless on his head. 'Good job bud. Let's go back I am starving.'

...

No one's pov

Back in Berk it was almost a crime by now to say Hiccups name. A blonde girl sat on the railing of what used to be the dragon training arena. She sighed as she looked down the now empty arena. The dragons had taken off together with Hiccup. She missed the deadly nadder. She even had thought of a name for it. It was crazy she knew that. Dragons were beasts had everyone always said. But somehow she couldn't believe that just yet anymore. She had seen a different side of the dragons. A more gentle side and since the queen dragon was defeated the dragons attacks had almost stopped. They probably only hunted for theirselves now she had figured.

She sighed and took a last look at the arena. It was about time to go home. When she walked home she passed the now empty house of the chief. The chief didn't live there anymore and the house was scheduled to be taken down. Everything concerning Hiccup was being removed. No one was allowed to talk about him and if it was in the chiefs powers they probably couldn't even think about it. According to the chief he was a traitor. That she didn't believe as well

...

That afternoon we took off from the island. We had to leave this island. I had no food suplies any more and everything that lived on the island got eaten by the dragons living here. We flew until I became to tired to cary on. I decided to land on the closest island and once we landed we immediatly went to sleep. I was really tired after flying for the whole day but I felt safe enough with Toothless protecting me.

The days after that became a blur. We traveled from island to island only trying to find enough food for ourselves and some shelter on stormy or cold nights. To be honest it was horrible. I felt guilty about putting Toothless in this kind of situation. If it hadn't been for me he would be flying around minding his own buisines but the last few weeks had been hard. I could count out all of his ribs and it was obvious that he was not as strong as he once had been. He was starving just like me.

...

I was taking a rest with Toothless on one of the first big islands we had found since days. I had been able to catch some fish for me and Toothless. Toothless had attacked on the fish stuffed his tummy with them and had immediatly fallen asleep after that. He looked so adorable. He groaned as he rolled around. Unfortunately for me I was precisely in the place that his tail landed so I was knocked into the lake.

'Ughe You know you really are a useless reptile sometimes!' I grunted. The only response I got was a dragon laugh. I sighed. Yep he had definitely planned on knocking me into the lake. Though a bath might not be the worst thing I could do. I started cleaning as much of myself as possible. Suddenly I heard a loud growling. Probably dragons fighting again. Toothless had jumped up once he heard the first fighting noises but he stayed relatively calm so I knew it was not that close to us. I sighed, though it was not close it was not that close we probably shouldn't stay around when they were fighting. We could cross the lake and search for a safer place over there. I mounted Toothless and we were about to take off when a scream echoed through the woods. A human. This was not a dragon fight. They were attacking someone.

'Come on Toothless we have to help!' We shot through the trees. Toothless didn't bother flying but only used his wings to go faster. I could see the clearing right in front of us. It was an opening in the trees that formed a half circle against the cliff. I scanned around for any human being and saw a girl with her back pressed against the stone wall. The dragons had surrounded her. She was totally trapped with no way out.

'There Toothless! Plasma blast!' Toothless jumped up to reach the clearing and shot a plasma blast in the middle of the dragon group. It was not supposed to hurt them only to scare them away. And most of them did hearing the Nightfury call and seeing the plasma blast. The few that stayed quickly backed away once Toothless landed and took a protective pose in front of the girl. Not many dragons were strong enough to take on a Night Fury. And it seemed that those that could have taken him on didn't want to test it right now.

Toothless growled untill all of the dragons were gone. I patted him on his head. 'Good job Bud.' He turned around so I could see the girl that was still standing with her back pressed against the rock. She seemed really shocked to see me sitting on top of Toothless and I really couldn't blame her. It must be really strange being safed by someone riding a dragon from a dragon attack. But she did seem kind of calm. She had big blueeyes which almost seemed to light up. Her eyes reminded me of Toothless. That was a bit strange I guess. Seeing her as a dragon. I had definetely spend to much time alone with Toothless. I couldn't see much more because she was wearing a cape with a hood. I could only see her face.

'Hey are you okay.' He jumped off Toothless and started walking towards her. She shivered once he came closer.

'St.. Stay away from me.' She stuttered. I frowned. Why would she be afraid of me. He saw red blood drip from her hands. She was hurt! I have to help her.  
'It's okay. You are hurt. I only want to help you.' I said putting as much kindness in my voice as I could.

'I don't need help from a puny human like you!' she screemed. I saw anger and fear fight in her eyes. And again it made me think of a dragon. So I did what I would have done if she was a dragon. I took a step back and held up my hands.

'Okay if you don't want my help then I will leave.' I said. I turned around and whistled for Toothless. He jumped over the bushes surrounding the clearing and stopped next to me. I jumped on his back and clicked my foot in the peddal. Toothless wimpered and looked back at the girl that was now watching us in shock. I sighed and patted him on the head. I wanted to help her as well but if she wouldn't let me there was nothing I could do. Toothless opened his wings ready to take off.

'Wa.. Wait.' I turned around in the saddle. She seemed a bit shocked herself about talking to me but I saw her confidence grow. She had made a decission.  
'How is it you are able to ride that dragon?' Toothless turned around so I was once again facing her.

'How about we discuss that somewhere more safe?' I asked and reached my hand out to her.

...

In the shadows a figure in black cloth was watching as both teens took off on the black dragon. He growled showing his large fangs. 'Next time you will not be so lucky stupid girl.' he growled. His eyes lit up a dark purple colour and the shadows around him became thicker until he dissapeared into them. And only the memory of those cold dead eyes remained.

* * *

**So here you guys have it. Who is watching them from the shadows? **

**please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - When fate catches up

**So yeah rambling is down as always. And I am gonna work with different pov's from now on (seeing it was kinda hard with only Hiccup before)  
and everything in italics is what Lunar is saying...**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO RemmyBlack FOR HELPING ME DURING THIS CHAPTER. YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**I kinda forgot this in the previous chapter but DISCLAIMER: I do not owh HTTYD only the OC's and story line are mine ^^**

* * *

Hiccup pov

'You can land there.' She said. I looked over to the place she pointed. It was on a part of the island where the lake had the massive stone wall that seemed to stretch on over the whole island. I steered Toothless and he turned and we landed next to the lake. She jumped off before Toothless had even touched the ground. She definitely didn't like flying on him I guess. We had only crossed the lake. She had pointed us to this place.  
I jumped off Toothless and patted him on the head. 'Thanks Bud you did great.' I saw her watch us with curiosity in her eyes. It made me a bit uncomfortable. She seemed to notice it and turned around. I watched as she walked toward a big rock that was leaning against the stone wall. She gripped the big wooden pole standing next to it and used the pole to role the stone over to the side. I watched in amazement as she simply rolled it away. Once it was far enough a big opening appeared from behind. A cave! And she had protected it really well too. She walked in without even looking back at us. I shared a look with Toothless and knew we both thought the same thing.

We entered the cave and I stopped for a few seconds for my eyes to be able to adjust to the darkness inside the cave. It was not really a cave but more of a hallway. I could see light further into the cave but I couldn't see much furter than my own feet and the girl was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I felt Toothless next to me. He lifted me up and put me on his back. I suddenly remembered that he could see much better in the dark than I could. He would be able to guide us through this hallway.

'Okay Bud. Let's go and find out what that light is.' I patted him on the head and Toothless let out a sonic sound. He could use the reflecting of the sound to find out where the rocks were. He only used it when even he wasn't able to see something. Toothless started walking and I couldn't help wonder how the girl had ever found her way in this darkness. Toothless shot another sonic blast and picked up the pace. We came around a bend and he stopped so suddenly that I tumbled forward over his head and fell butt-first onto the ground. I heard Toothless growl behind me. I looked up to see the girl look shocked at the two of us. Guess she didn't expect us to follow her. She was sitting next to a dark blue dragon that was lying on the ground. I looked amazed at the dragon. The dark blue that covered the upper part of his body became lighter until it was totally silver on his belly and paws. But that was not the only amazing part. The light that we had seen was coming from him. He was literally glowing a somewhat silvery light. Instead of the normal wing that any dragon had this dragon's wing existed from feathers. It wings where almost bird like. It had roughly the same build as Toothless but it was a lot thinner and had a longer neck. It's head was small and from the back of it's head sprong two enormous horns. While I was looking at it the dragon started growling and tried to stand up.

'No Lunar! You have to stay down or your wounds will open up again!' The girl said as she pushed the dragon back down. 'It's okay. They helped me.' She tried to calm it down. The dragon let her but he didn't take his eyes off me and Toothless. I saw an enormous bandage around it's front shoulder and paw.

'Pass me that water please.' The girl continued what she had been doing and I saw that she was mixing up some herbs. She grabbed some herbs out of her pocket and I realized that that was why she had been outside.  
'Are you going to give me that water or what?' The girl said snapping me out of my thoughts. I walked forward motioning to Toothless to stay where he was. I didn't want the other dragon to get angry again. Toothless softly cooed showing me that he was worried. 'It's okay buddy I am fine.'  
I walked forward grabbed the bucket of water and gave it to the girl. She took it from me and gave me a little smile.

'Thanks.'  
'That's okay. I am happy to help. So what happened to him? Why is he hurt? Will he be okay.' The girl smiled amused at all of my questions.  
'He got hurt protecting me from some other dragons. It was my fault but I am going to make sure that he get's totally healed up!' I could hear from how she talked that she really cared about this dragon. I watched as she mixed the herbs further and put in a bit of water to make it a green paste. After that she took away the bandages and clean out the wound. I could see that it had been a lot worse. The wound was almost closed again. She put on the green past and put on some clean bandages. I could see that she had done this a lot more often and I couldn't help but wonder how long she had been doing this. I watched as she was working. She had removed her cloack and I looked interested at the green and brown patterns that were on it. They seemed to be totally random spots of colour. Under her cloack she wore black leather boots, grey pants and a black tunic with short sleaves. She had black hair that she wore in a braid down the side of her face and over her shoulder. She had leather gloves that only covered part of her fingers. Over the cloves she wore leather straps round her under arms tied down with strings. It was all really simple and everything had it's own purpose. Not really the colourfull type I guess. The dragon sighed and put his head down on the ground. I guess he finally decided that we were not gonna hurt him or his friend. I could however see that it was still watching us from the corner of his eyes.

She stood up and walked to the corner of the cave and grabbed two fish out of a basket. 'Does he want a fish too?' She asked and nodded to Toothless.  
'That's Toothless and of course he wants a fish!' I laughed. She threw the fish towards Toothless who catched it in mid-air. 'I am Hiccup by the way.' She stayed quiet as she fed the other fish to her dragon.  
'And you are?' I encouraged her. She laughed.

'I am Raven. And this is Lunar my dragon.'

...

Raven's pov

I watched the boy with interest. I had never met an other dragon rider before. And I surely wasn't one to easily give someone my name. I patted Lunar on his head and sat down next to him.  
_'He seems nice.' _Lunar growled. I smiled. 'Yeah I think so too.' Hiccup looked up.

'What do you think too?'

'Ow that was not for you.' I said holding up my hands in apology. It had been a long time since I had been with another human. 'I was answering his question.' I said pointing to Lunar.

'His question? You mean he can talk!?' Hiccup said with curiosity in his eyes. At the moment he asked that question I could slap myself. That was something I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

'Uhm... no not talk it's just I can mostly understand what he is trying to say to me.' I lied my way out of it remembering the way I had seen him talk with Toothless.

'Ow yeah I get what you mean I also have that with Toothless. It is almost like he really talks to me. But anyway I wanted to ask you. How is it that your dragon is glowing? I have never seen any dragon like him. What kind of dragon is he? Where does he come from?'

I laughed. He didn't seem to be able to keep it to one question per sentence. 'Lunar is a Moondancer. The come from high up the north a place where it always snows and is always cold. He can store moonlight in his scales and slowly let it leak out again when he wants to.' I tried to think back at his questions. Had I missed one? I couldn't remember.

Hiccup had jumped up and walked towards Lunar. Probably to check out his scales. Lunar started growling and I rolled with my eyes.

'You know he isn't gonna hurt you in any way and you would probably be able to squish him when he would try even when you are hurt.'

'_I am hurt not stupid you foolish girl.' _His voice bombed through my head. Immediatly my head started to hurt. I sighed and grabbed my bow and quiver from the side of the cave.

'I am gonna go and hunt for something to eat.' I said while I put on my cloack and swung the quiver over my shoulder.

'Can't we just eat a fish?' Hiccup asked me.

'No I don't have a lot left and if I am not able to catch more tomorrow there will not be enough for the dragons.' I started walking to the opening of the cave. 'I will be back in a sec.'

Unfortunately that was not Hiccup's plan. He followed me and naturally his dragon followed him. That was all fine but they were stamping so loud through the forest they scared away any animal that I could have shot. I sighed and stopped causing Hiccup to bump into me and Toothless to bump into him. I fell face first to the ground and Hiccup slamed on top of me. I slowly counted to ten in order not to explode and start screaming. I put on my friendly face.

'Hey Hiccup could you please just wait here?'

He sighed. 'We are too noisy aren't we?'

His statement surprised me. I didn't think he would get it. I only knew this guy for like two hours now but he kept surpising me and that was strange. I could alway see what kind of person someone was within the first few minutes of meeting them. Hiccup however was a different story. He was was smarter than I had anticipated and he was the only person that I had ever met that understood that dragons weren't just killing machines.

'How do you know?' I had been accompanied a lot during my hunting trips in the past and no one had ever understood - or accepted - the fact that they were too noisy.

'We weren't able to catch anything by hunting ourselves. We could both fish though but we only catched just enough to stay alive.' I nodded. I had seen that he had suffered from a lack of nutrition. He probably always had been scrawny but he seemed like a fishbone right now.

'Toothless and I will go back to the cave. We can make a fire to cook?' He asked questionly

'Yeah that would be great if you could just do that than I will catch some food for us.' I said quickly jumping on his proposal. I was happy that he didn't get mad. I had never minded being alone with Lunar but now that I had some company I didn't want him to leave just yet.

...

Raven's pov

'Hey Hiccup.' I still wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask this but my curiosity got the better of me.

'Yeah what's up?' He said while pocking his fish to see if it was ready yet. We were both cooking a fish above the fire that we had made in my - or wel now our - cave. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the question. I saw Lunar give me a look that obviously meant: _Seriously you are gonna ask him. _I stuck out my tongue to him. And he rolled his eyes and laid his head down with a sigh. 'O_kay go ahead ask him it's not my fault if he gets upset.'_

'Why do you still call yourself Hiccup. You told me you hate your name that it showed that you were a dissapointment to your village. So why would you keep it if you don't like it.'

Hiccup fell silent for a moment and he seemed deep in thought. I watched patiently this probably would take a long time for him to figure this out. He was not the kind of guy to just bluntly say what he thought. He wouldhave to think things through first. I watched as my fish roasted in the fire. Hiccup and Toothless both had gained some weight since I had met them. They no longer looked like they were walking skeletons. They weren't exactly fat either but this was way better. Hiccup looked up from where he had been staring into the fire and I knew he had an answer.

' I - I don't know exactly myself either.' That answer suprised me. Probably more than I would admit to myself. He continued trying to explain himself.  
'I never liked my name. I was literally the Hiccup of the village. I was the faillure. And my name was the proof of that... But it is MY name. And it isn't only bad memories that are connected to it. Abouth Gobber, working in the forge and most important meeting Toothless. I met Toothless while I was a Hiccup and he accepted me. It didn't matter to him who - or what - I was. And I don't think I should or even want to change my name. My name is what makes me who I am. And I don't think that I should change that in any way.'

He fell silent. This was really surprising. I had never thought about it in that way.

'So is Raven not your reall name?' He asked me. I thought back to how I got my name and fell into dark memories about my past. Lunar softly cooed and softly pushed me with his muzzle to pull me away from the deep and dark hole that I was about to fall into. I patted him on his head showin him I was okay. He laid his head down again on the floor but kept a watchfull eye on me.

'It is now.'

...

Hiccup's pov

Raven was surely one closed up girl. We had been here for about a two months by now but she hadn't really opened herself up or something. He still didn't knew a lot more than that she was a girl called Raven with a dragon. I had told her much about myself though she had guessed most of it by herself. She recognized the crest that I had on my knife as the one from Berk. I didn't yet tell her that I was actually the son of the chief of Berk. She figured I was just a normal villager with a different attitude towards dragons than normall people from my tribe. I watched as she took off the final bandage from Lunar's paw. She told me that they had been in this cave for about two months now. Lunar stretched his paw and carefully stood up. With some help from his rider he was able to walk outside to the lake. I followed with Toothless.

I watched as Lunar walked into the lake and Raven started washing him. He had been lying on the ground for two months and that was really visible. I sat down on the shore and Toothless came sitting next to me. I absent-minded scratched him under his chin. Raven and Lunar where now splashing in the water and trying to get each other as soaked as possible. I smiled. I just knew that she was a really nice person.

'You wanna go too bud?' I asked Toothless. He looked angrily at me. He definitely wasn't in the mood to take a swim. I walked into the water and spatted him wet with my hands. Toothless's face just seemed to scream _not funny!_

'Come on you overgrown lizard. Or are you too scared? You big baby!' Toothless growled and jumped in the water landing right next to me. I swallowed probably the whole wave that he caused and started coughing it up again. Toothless plopped his head out of the water next to me and showed me his toothless grin. I smiled as I splashed him again but he dived before the water could even reach him. The one behind him that did receive the water was Raven. She gave me an angry look and started splashing back. Within seconds Lunar joined in and we were splashing each other like crazy people.

'Ow what a lovely sight to see! Too bad I have to break it up now.' We immediately stopped and looked to the shore. A tall figure was standing there pointing a crossbow at us. I couldn't make out more than that because he had the sun in his back.

'So come out with your arms held high and leave the lizards in the water. I will deal with them later.' I shared a look with Toothless. He growled softly but I shook my head. He wouldn't be able to reach the man before he fired the arrow. I quickly shared a look with Raven. She looked back to me and down at the water and again back to me. I got what she was trying to say and slowly nodded.

'Get out or I will shoot you and get you out after that your choice!' The man screamed. Raven counted without a sound. One, two...  
'THREE.' she shouted and we dived under the water. I heard the loud Kadump! from a crossbow firing it's arrow but I couldn't worry about that now. We swam down until we were standing on the ground. Raven climbed on Lunar and I mounted Toothless. She nodded to me and we took off from the bottom. Toothless pushed himself up until we broke through the water. He immediately unfolded his wings and shot into the air. Lunar was right behind us. An arrow sizzled past me. I heard another one coming and the scream of pain from Raven. I lowed Toothless down but she shook her head.

'We have to get out of here!' she shouted. Lunar flew past Toothless and again an arrow came sizzling past me. We shot after Lunar and Raven. Man did that girl have to explain something when we were safe again.

* * *

**So well thanks again to all of that actually take time to read my strange rambeling.**

**So what to say about this chapter. I kinda wanted to work on the characters theirselves. AND NO ROMANCE. Just because Raven is a girl that doesn't mean that I am gonna put in romance between those two. So yeah don't worry guys.**

**I have always seen Hiccup as a rather sarcastic guy. I just think he is that way. It might be a cover because of all the pain he has suffered. But he is really curious and Raven is so too so they fit together perfectly *face slam* not in that way you guys.**

**Second not I know Raven is kind of straight to the point that it becomes mean. It's not really that she is mean but more that she is just been so long alone that she just isn't that good with people anymore...**


	5. Chapter 5 - A new reveal

**So yeah incredibly sorry for the late update guys but anyways here it is. Thoughts and speaking with Lunar are in Italics...**

* * *

Hiccup pov

Lunar became very soon tired of flying. Had he been able to keep up with Toothless for the first few minutes he was now struggling to even keep flying. We had to land soon. Lunar might have been bad but I could still see the red blood flowing out of the wound in her shoulder. The arrow that had hit her went straight through her shoulder and she was lying over Lunar's neck almost unconscious.

'We have to find a safe landing spot Bud.' I said to Toothless. He softly growled. He already knew that. We kept flying until Toothless suddenly jerked sideways. I saw where he was heading. A small clearing was visible. I would never have seen it weren't it for Toothless.

'Lunar we have to land there!' I screamed to him. He didn't seem to happy about me telling him what to do but he did it anyway. He must be very tired and really worried about Raven. I was too. She wasn't even moving anymore by now. I jumped off Toothless before he had even touched the ground. Lunar landed but because of the shock from him settling down Raven tumbled down. I jumped forward to catch her but stumbled and fell face first on the ground. Raven fell on me. Well I had at least broken her fall. Lunar lifted his rider softly in his mouth and I jumped up. The clearing we were in was really small. The forest around us was so thick that I wasn't even able to look much further than a few meters.

Lunar put raven down on the ground on her side. I softly moved over. I moved her ripped shirt away to reveal the wound. I almost vomited at that moment. _Yeah definitely not the healer type Hiccup. _I thought to myself. But I stuck up. Though I might not know a lot about this girl I had to help her. We had been together for quite some day now and even though she might not care the same way as I did I did see her as a friend. I gritted my teeth together to stop myself from vomiting while I cleaned out the wound with some water and bandaged it. As soon as I was ready with that I jumped up and ran into the bushes. I felt so sick, her wound was horrible. The arrow had traveled through her arm but it had missed all her muscles so I guess that was some good news. I felt Toothless softly push me in the back. I turned around and walked out of the bushes though I needed Toothless to keep me walking upright. I saw that Raven was already sitting up.

'We have to go. We didn't put enough distance between us and them.' She said as she stood up. A flash of pain visible on her face as she stumbled. Lunar catched her.

'You shouldn't be moving around!' I said as I ran to her. 'We are far enough from them. We flew almost across the island.' I tried to reassure her.

'NO.. No that's not far enough. They will catch up to us.' She took a few wobbly steps until Lunar flung her on his back. She closed her eyes and I could see she was in a lot of pain right now.

'I can't explain it now. N-not now. N-not here... We have to get our stuff and get off this island. You will just have to trust me on this one Hiccup.' She looked me into the eyes and I could see she was dead serious. I nodded and hopped on Toothless. I might not know a lot about her but I trusted her with my life.

'I trust you.' And as I spoke those three words I knew it was true. I might not know a whole lot about her but I trusted her.

...

Raven pov

We flew over the island. Hiccup was silently following me. I couldn't help but admire his dragon. He could fly so soundless. Lunar could be silent of course but you could always hear the beating of his wings and the sound of his feathers and scales and even his breathing. But now everything seemed loud to me. He was panting. He hadn't flown in a long time and now I was forcing him to fly a very long distance. But still the sound irritated me. And seeing that we needed to be quiet right now I couldn't help but be irritated about it. I felt Lunar become sad because of my thoughts.

_I am sorry Lunar you know that is not what I meant. _

_It doesn't matter. I am not silent I know that. _I felt his mood darken even further.

_no.. it is not your fault Lunar I can't expect you to be silent. You haven't flown in such a long time. _I patted him out of habit on his head with my right hand but a shock of pain shot through my body. Ow yeah arrow. I had tied it down so it wasn't bleeding as much as it did but it still hurt as hell.

_It is my fault. If I had been able to fly off faster. To fly higher you would not have been hit by that arrow. If I hadn't gotten hurt by some stupid dragons in the first place we wouldn't be on this island anyway. We would be far away. It is my fault. I was too weak to protect you._

_NO Lunar this is not your fault you couldn't have... _But he had stopped listening. I wasn't able to talk to him when he shut me out like this. I sighed. He was going to take this on himself again. When would he be able to see that I wasn't a little kid anymore. I was able to protect myself now and we took decisions together now. If it were someones fault it was mine.

We came close to the cave and I slowed lunar down and carefully took in the surrounding forest.**  
**

_Do you see anything Lunar?_

_No, there is no one in the forest surrounding us neither is their anyone in the cave_

'Stay here.' I said to Hiccup. 'We will get our stuff. You have to warn us when someone approaches.'

Lunar and I zipped down.

_Are you sure it is okay to leave him to watch our back?_

_Well we don't have much of a choice do we?_

He let out a soft agreeing growl. Lunar flew through the cave with almost neck-breaking spead. It was dangerous in this small of a space but it was more dangerous to be stuck here when the hunters came back.

I threw all of our stuff on Lunar's back. We didn't carry much and we always kept our stuff packed up in saddlebags so we would be able to leave fast if we had to. Hiccup thought it was stupid. Guess I had proven him wrong now. I quickly fastened Lunar's saddle on his back. If we were gonna fly for a longer time I would need something to hold on to.

Suddenly I heard screaming coming from outside the cave. HICCUP! I jumped on Lunar and we shot through the cave as fast as we could. When we came out of the cave the sudden change from dark to light disorientated me. Once I was able to see again I saw how Hiccup was trying to fend of a dragon with only his small knife. Toothless was fighting a battle of his own. I froze as I saw the dragons. They walked on two legs and had a very big nose and small eyes. They were about the size of a wolf. Blood Hunters! We had to get out of here, but as soon as that thought went through my head one of the dragons jumped up and dragged me from Lunar's back. Heavy pain shot through my head and blurred my vision as my wounded shoulder hit the ground.

As I was able to see again I saw Lunar shooting a blast of pure white light. Where the light hit the smaller dragons they screamed in pain and fear and I could see their scales smoke. I didn't have much time to look at his fight though. One of the dragons attacked me. I couldn't use my right arm so I grabbed a knife from my belt and through it at him. I hit him straigh in his heart and he fell lifeless to the ground in front of me. I pulled my knife out of the corpse.**  
**

'Hiccup duck!' I screamed to him and threw my knife. He ducked down and my knife flew over him and hit the dragon that was trying to attack him. I saw the shock in his eyes once the dragon dropped dead. I ran two him and grabbed his shoulders tearing his gaze from the dead dragon.

'We have to go! now. They can't fly we are safe in the air.' He only stared at me with a blanck look.

'Hiccup now!' I pushed him towards Toothless grabbing his small knife and attacking the dragon that was now attacking Lunar. I threw the knife straight through his guts and jumped on Lunar. I saw Hiccup sitting on Toothless who was now fending of the few remaining dragons.

'Toothless we have to go!' The dragon shot his last plasma blast and jumped up into the sky. Lunar and I followed and we turned towards the ocean. I saw Toothless strugeling a bit to keep into the air. A large scratch on his front paw was bleeding slightly. He would just have to hang on until we found another island.

...

Raven pov

I watched as Hiccup bandaged Toothless. It was a minor scratch but he should take good care of it. I couldn't get out of my mind how helpless he had been. He was smart and fast but without any weapon to defend himself he wasn't going to last long. If it weren't for Toothless...

NO. I shook my head to get that thought out of my mind. I strode up to the brown-haired boy and his dragon.

'Hey how is he?'

Hiccup's head shot up. Soft green eyes met icy blue. I could see the worry smolder in his eyes.

'He's okay I guess...'

'And how are you?'

'I-I'm just fine..' I heard his voice crack and I sighed.

'Hiccup no you are not you can tell me.' I knelt down next to him and forced him to look me in the eye. His eyes always reminded me of Toothless's eyes. Green and wise but also full of pain. I could see that his eyes had seen the pain in this world. I saw the golden shimmering in his eyes. He reminded me of my younger-self. Always cropping things up and never opening to anyone. It was one of the chapters of my life that I did not enjoy looking back to. I was a mess at that time and though I couldn't help myself then I might be able to help Hiccup right now.

'Hic... you can tell me. I won't judge.' I said as I knelt down beside him. He turned and once again our eyes met.

'It's j-just... ' His voice cracked but I stayed silent waiting for him to continue. After a few moments of silence he continued. 'It's all my fault!'

I blinked in surprise. 'What's all your fault.'

He motioned to Toothless.

'This. He wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for me. I was just to weak to do anything and so he had to protect me once again.'

'So you want to be able to protect him don't you?'

'Well yeah - of-f course. He is my friend I should be able to protect him too instead of him only protecting me.'

I nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

'Don't worry you will be able to sooner than you think.'

'But I can't even lift a simple sword...' I heard him mutter behind me. I shook my head. He could do so much more than he knew. An idea was forming in my head but it would take some time.

...

Raven pov

Heavy grey clouds blotted out the sky in droves, carrying a somber atmosphere with them. The promise of rain and maybe even snow hung heavily in the air. The short summer was coming to an end. The air felt almost heavy with moisture and even standing still I was already sweating. I felt myself stare at the heavy moisture filled clouds. Even the tiniest drop of water would be welcome.

I sighed and turned to watch as Hiccup was fighting with his practice sword. He was not holding his shield high enough. I had carved a simple wooden sword and shield for him to practice with. He didn't like it one bit though but one look at Toothless made his complaints die away. I stood up and walked over to him.

'You keep you shield to low.' I said. He looked at me and became completely red. That surprised me. I had never seen him blush. I looked down to myself but couldn't find anything that might make him blush. Was he embarrassed about failing in front of me or something. He stood a bit awkward before the pole that he used for practice.

'Don't just stand there like a bag of sand. PRACTICE!'

He almost jumped a meter in the sky after that and I silently chuckled about it. He really was something. I wondered why he hadn't asked any questions. I certainly would have asked some if we were attacked out of the blue because of someone else. He had asked a lot of questions before and I couldn't really think of a good reason that he didn't ask any questions right now. I wouldn't answer them of course. The answers weren't what he would want to hear and I hadn't come up with a good explanation anyway.

I heard a whistle echo over the small island and I sighed. They were calling me. Hiccup didn't seem to notice the strange noise. I grabbed my bow.

'I am going to get some food. Keep practicing.'

I jumped on Lunar and we flew off.

_Do we really have to meet up with them again. Why do you still listen to them. _

_Because I don't have a choice Lunar! But soon we will have a choice. We will be free because of him Lunar. And once we are free we will discover the world and find our own place. We will be happy but we need to do this first or we will never get any peace. They will hunt us down forever._

We swooped down on the beach once we saw the ship. A few figures in black were waiting for us. Their dragons were all blood hunters and once they saw us they started to growl.

'Took ya long enough ta get here.'

* * *

**Yeah again sorry for the late update. Life threw a lot of ***** at me so anyway...**

**Love to hear what you think. I am not entirely happy with this chap but well just wanted to get it out there. Might change it a bit around...**


End file.
